NU178
Sinopsis En el capitulo anterior, conocimos mas detalles de la vida de Atenea, Mark y Abel. Ahora, el grupo ha llegado al tercer templo de Quaxico donde la tercera experta de Carima, los espera. Pero antes... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_NU.pngHello, Peter? How are you doing? Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHola Mark! Veras, quisiera que nos contaras mas sobre la guerra legendaria... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_NU.pngPues, siguete esforzando! Se el mejor entrenador y todo saldra bien! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEh, gracias, pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_NU.pngSi eres fuerte, it will be alright! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEs que hemos tenido unas visiones... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_NU.pngEstoy algo ocupado, llamame mas tarde! .... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEso fue raro...Parece que es por aca. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngEste templo si que es elegante! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngY todo parece estar planeado para que el sol lo ilumine. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngDebe ser divertido pelear por aqui! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPero por aqui no se ve nadie... Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngOh dioses, protejannos ante la guerra que se aproxima... Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngPor alla! Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngVaya, ya vinieron. Los he estado esperando... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPreparate, porque esta sera tu batalla mas dificil! Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngEso te digo yo... Xochtil abrio sus alas y empezo a flotar por todo el templo. Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngEs una batalla tres contra uno, y todo terminara cuando yo lo decida. Solo puedes usar un Pokemon a la vez... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUno contra uno siempre me ha gustado mas. Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngmmmm....Oh dioses sagrados, denme el poder, aqui voy otra vez... Xochtil saco unos platillos de sus mangas y los empezo a tocar fuertemente... Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngAhhhh!!! Un vendaval muy fuerte aparecio. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngSe esta transformando en su version legendaria! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngYo me vuelooooo!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngKany! Jennifer agarro a Kany. Los ventarrones continuaron hasta que Xochtil se transformo... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngSoy Reagilux!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEstoy mas que listo! Vamos, Mixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngAhora si empezo esto! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, usa puño elastico! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngJa! Realigux lo bloqueo con su ala y lo agarro. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhora, vamos a volar! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngSe lo llevo! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngEse es el problema de elegir un Pokemon poco pesado. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, rayo molecular! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngNo me hace nada! Tornado! Realigux uso un fuerte tornado. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRapido, usalo a tu favor para hacer un tornado de rayos moleculares! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCabezazo hacia ella! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhhhh!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora, asegurate de caer en un lugar seguro. Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngNo hay problema. Ave brava!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHidrobomba!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach!!! Hubo un gran choque... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCombate cercano, ahora! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngMis tipos son aereo....y natural! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngOh no, Mixach es debil al doble. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngLatigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach!!! El latigo Cepa abofeteo a Mixach y lo lanzo lejos. Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTranquilo Mixach, la proxima sera la tuya. Vamos, Puffow! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngPeter debe pensar en una buena estrategia. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngEsta vez empezare yo! Latigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCongelalo con viento helado! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow! El latigo cepa se congelo Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora, usalo a tu favor! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Puffow mordió el latigo cepa y lo batío. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCrea una gran ventisca, antes de que ella lo haga! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Polvos de escarcha salieron por todos lados. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngMememememe congelo! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora, desvanecete! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngClaro! Por eso tenia mas sentido usar a Puffow antes que a Calatross! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUsa colmillo de hielo suavemente! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh!! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh!! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow.... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngYa me hartaste! Usare huracan de nuevo! El huracan despejo el hielo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPuffow, puedes superarlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngPero es un legendario! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTal vez Jennifer tenga razón, perderé mucha energía si lo intento. Escondete! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow.... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngJa, ya te vi! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngY congela sus alas! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngUhhh.... Reaguilux tuvo que descansar en el suelo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngVamos con doble filo! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngRayo solar!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Puffow sufrio mucho daño Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png¿Pero como lo cargaste tan rapido? Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngSolo te lo dire porque me caes bien. Los cristales de hielo reflejan mejor la luz! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTomar nota, no congelar Pokemon tipo natural. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhora, latigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png.... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngParece que Peter prefiere esperar antes que congelarlo de nuevo. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhhh!!! Reagilux distrajo a Puffow y luego lo abofeteo. Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPuffow, rayo de hielo a maximo poder! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!! Reagilux se congelo poco a poco. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngSabes que me aprovechare de esto, rayo solar! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!!!! X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngFue un duro sacrificio, pero la dejo en una situacion problematica. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHofear, vamos! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngMe descongelare en cualquier momento. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPero Hofear puede traspasar el hielo! Garra sombra! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngUh... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngVamos, hasta derrotarla! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngJa!! La garra sombra rompio el hielo. Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.png¿Pero que... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngLos legendarios tenemos una excelente relacion con el mundo espiritual, asi que no te molestes en usar tus tacticas fantasmas en mi! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTe vencere! Hofear, superaullido! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh!!! Debo admitir que es fuerte, pero no tanto como esto. Fuerza quetzal!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!! Hofear sufrio un golpe duro. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngY ahora, latigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngParece que lo que hablamos sobre golpear las rodillas de Hofear es conocimiento publico. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHofear, confio en ti, ahora mas que nunca! Angel de sombras! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!!! Hofear lanzo un fuerte aullido. Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngEse ataque si que es poderoso. Hofear se quedo volando. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGenial! Puedes volar! Ahora si iremos con toda. Pulso de sombras! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngHuracan! El huracan absorbio el pulso de sombras. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngIra hacia ti!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHofear, preparate. Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAbsorbe el tornado con tu Angel de sombras! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear... Hofear atraveso el tornado y se hizo parte de el. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora, ataca!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngFuerza quetzal!! Hubo un gran choque... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.png....Uh... Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear... Hofear quedo muy cansado. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngLatigo cepa Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Hofear cayo al piso. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngEsto es el fin! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHofear, esta bien. Diste todo de ti...pero algo me dice que puedes ponerte de pie. Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEs nuestra conexion, la que nos hace sentir las mismas cosas. Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAsi que ve, y demuestra de que estas hecho! Vamos Woofank , vamos Labranis , vamos Hofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Hofear uso angel de sombras Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.png....Uh...Huracan! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngSuperaullido! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh! El superaullido traspaso el huracan. Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngLatigo cepa! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Hofear fue abofeteado varias veces. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngSujeta uno, y usa triturar! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngAhhh! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAngel de sombras!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.pngFuerza quetzal!!!!! Hubo un gran choque... Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.png X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngHofear cayo... Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngPero Peter nunca habia vencido a un legendario antes!!!Lo que significa... Archivo:Cara_de_Reagilux.png.... Xochtil volvio a la normalidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngTienes mas que mi aprobacion. No crei que alguien me ganaria. Mucha suerte en el siguiente pais. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGenial!!! Lo logramos Hofear!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hofear.pngHofear!!! AUUUUUUU Hofear aullo. Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngPero antes, vayan a esta direccion, tienen una semana para hacerlo. Yo se porque se los digo. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngNo hay problema. Archivo:Cara_de_Xochtil_NU.pngAdios... Xochtil abrio su traje y se fue volando... Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngMe pregunto que querra que averiguemos... Y asi, Peter obtiene una nueva victoria, pero ¿que les espera en la frontera entre Quaxico y su pais vecino? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... En el proximo capitulo... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngEs hora de que yo y mi alter ego de lucha libre volvamos a la accion! Es una gran pelea de mi contra La Guesaina, donde parece que aprenderemos mas sobre ella, y con los rivales para animarme! Es hora de finalizar mi entrenamiento de lucha! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Pokemon Nuevo Universo ¡Libres en la lucha! Categoría:Episodios NU